Memoirs of a teenage Venom
by HumanBarricade
Summary: Poems, short stories, and other works about Venom.
1. Infinitely Venomous

Just one drop, just one bite

trapped in this forever burning fight

Separate no longer, not even by the knife

for I am your blood, your soul, your life

Choose to kill me and you die too

now you understand that I need you

And just before you go under,with your will unfit to win

you just realize one thing, that I am the venom in your skin


	2. Black as Day, Bright as Night

My past is as black as day

and my future is as bright as night.

_-I don't really have a choice-_

I'm not saying being a symbiote is hard

its just rather frustrating.

_-Without you I will perish-_

I don't have friends to talk to

but I have never needed nor wanted any.

_-I am driven by rage-_

Death isn't something I fear

its just not something I long for either.

_-We are one-_

My creator was a lunatic

and my soul blood relative wants nothing more than my demise.

_-I wish I could be sorry-_

Only one host truly understands me and my power

and for that he has been greatly rewarded.

_-There is __**only**__ Venom-_


	3. Simple Hate

_**Venom's view on the most common two emotions: Hate and Love.**_

* * *

Hate is a simple thing; all you have to do is loathe.

But love, unfortunately, is not simple in the least.

With hate, you scoff and spit insults at one another,

Yet with love you admire and compliment one another.

* * *

A punch here and a cut there with an occasional kick,

They are completely unlike a warm embrace.

Instead of avoiding and ignoring them,

You constantly want to be around them.

* * *

Within the first few days you have gained a battle scar.

Within the first few days you are still too far.

You fight and fall and rise again.

You flirt and fail and refuse to try again.

* * *

Whether you win or lose does not matter,

Since your pride is too powerful to fall under the foot of defeat.

If you lose you will slowly fall into despair,

And even if you win you probably won't get anywhere.

* * *

Hate is a fire that consumes slowly,

Therefore it burns longer.

Love is a fire that consumes quickly,

Therefore it leaves nothing to burn later.

Hate will consume anything be it insults, scars, or blood.

Love will consume nothing but itself or flattery.

* * *

Hate, you see, is actually quite a noble emotion.

You share it with others and spread it like a disease.

Love, you see, is so overly self-centered.

You keep it to yourself and hide it from the whole world, even yourself.

* * *

Everyone knows how to hate.

Few know the basics of how to love.

Hate kills you from the outside in like a bullet.

Love kills you from the inside out like a sickness.

* * *

The bullet kills quick and almost painlessly,

While his sister sickness kills ever so slow and painfully.

Bullets are simple no matter the design.

Sicknesses are complex even in there simplest designs.

* * *

Would you rather die from a quick shot to the chest?

Or a seven year sickness eating you up until sweet death comes?

Would you rather die at the hand of your enemy?

Or die from rejection pushing you off of the edge?

* * *

Hate is predictable and safe.

You know your enemy all too well to lose.

Love is erratic and catastrophic.

You gamble and just hope that you will win.

* * *

Hate is simple.

You loathe your enemy and he loathes you.

Love is far too complex.

You love your friend but you could never know if they love you back.

* * *

I would rather be stabbed in the back by my enemy then through my heart by my so called lover. You can easily accept your enemy's hate, but rejection from your crush cannot be accepted for years to come. Do not die by your own hand because of your lover; die by the hand of your enemy to beat him to hell. You will then have won the fight.


	4. Who am I?

It was cold.

It was always cold.

It was a cold you couldn't ignore.

A cold that ran up and down your spine,

from your fingertips to your toes.

* * *

The floor was stone cold.

The floor was just a giant stone.

Ice cold water surrounded the stone.

I could see my reflection in the water,

but it was too blurry to make out any details.

* * *

Who am I?

Why am I here?

No, who was I?

Or was I anyone before this?

I can't remember anything…that is if there's anything to remember.

* * *

Time goes on.

I may have been here for a few minutes, hours, days, weeks, etc.

I'll never know the exact time.

I sort of hope I never do.

And then I wake up.

* * *

All I hear is "Peter Parker, Peter Parker, Peter Parker"

The name rushes throughout my head, echoing.

I wince, and then it stops.

"Venom" something whispers.

No, I whisper. "I am Venom"


End file.
